Kingdom Hearts: A Link between Wolrds
by Anti Fierce Deity
Summary: Heartless attack Hyrule and a mysterious person claims the Tirforce of Power. Link is forced of of his world and has to travel with Sora and his friends to not only save his world but countless others.
1. Hyrule's Annual Sword Tournament

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR KINGDOM HEARTS FRANCISES **

**THOUGH I DO OWN THE GAMES.**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILOERS FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA A LINK BETWEEN WORLDS IF THAT BOTHERS YOU GO AHEAD AND PLAY THE GAME THEN READ. **

**IF NOT THEN PLEASE ENJOY THE FANFIC!**

**Kingdom Hearts: A Link Between Words**

**Prologue 1: Hyrule's Annual Sword Tournament **

Five years have passed since Hyrule almost faced destruction brought on by the combined efforts of the Evil Wizard Yuga and the Demon King of Evil Ganon. Because of the efforts of the young boy Link along with the help of the Seven Sages, Zelda, and their Loruleian counterparts Ravio and Hilda they manged to defeat YuGanon and bring the pieces of the Triforce together thus bringing back Lorule's Triforce and saving both worlds. Since that day Hyrule has entered a golden age as Hyrule begins to bring back the beauty that it once was. Link during this time went back to training with Hyrule's Greatest Blacksmith in hopes that one day he can become a great blacksmith as well.

Because Link stayed up all night the day before forging a sword for Hyrule's Annual Sword Tournament he slept in. Even though Link has been getting better at getting up in the morning he still has a problem keeping track of time when he's working on an important job, which leads to working all night and of course sleeping in. The Annual Sword Tournament is a time in the year where people all over the world come to Hyrule to show of their skills to prove who's the best swordsman in hopes of receiving a blade from the World's Greatest Blacksmith. However this year the sword is going to be made by Link as a final test to see if Link has what it takes to take the title as World's Greatest Blacksmith. As Link is sleeping soundly in his house the door opens. A boy walks in. He's wearing a yellow shirt with a green vest and dark green pants with brown boots and is wearing and green cap similar, to Link's. The boy himself looks younger than Link.

"Link, Link wake up Papa's going to be very mad at you if your late again."The boy explains.

"..." Link doesn't hear him as he continues to sleep. The boy sighs.

"Oh well I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." He takes a deep breath and yells as loud as he can."LINK WAKE UP!"

Link surprised by the sudden loud noise not only wakes up but jumps up and fall's out of his bed.

"Ow what the heck was that for Gulley?" Link says as he tries to get up.

"And I was having a such nice dream too." Link continues as he gets off the floor to put on his boots.

"Oh were you dreaming about about Seres, Zelda, or perhaps Irene?" The boy now identified as Gulley questions.

Gulley is the son of the Blacksmith and is Link's foster younger brother since Link was adopted and raised by the Blacksmith's family because Link's biological parents went missing shortly after his birth, the Blacksmith took Link in because he was close friends with Link's father. But most people think they're biological brothers because Link and Gulley so much alike. Gulley is the current Sage of The Forest.

Link caught off guard by Gulley's random question trips over the boot he's trying to put on. "What kind of question is that? What would make you think I was dreaming about one of them?"Questions Link has he puts on his adventure pouch on his belt which Gulley's Mother made him five years ago.

"Well Papa says that when boys your age have good dreams it's usually about girls for some reason." the boy responds innocently.

"But that doesn't matter now the sword tournament is going to begin in one hour an you still have to pick up the sword you made so you can drop it off the castle."

Link looks outside to see that slept in again. "Oh crap If I'm late Master Smith's really gonna let me have it." Wasting no more time Link dashes out of his house into Hyrule Field.

Thanks to the Pegasus Boots which Link wears he was able to get to the Blacksmith within thirty seconds. Also the Blacksmith isn't really that far away from Link's house. When Link walks in to the Blacksmith he's greeted by his Master's usual yelling.

"LINK WHERE IN HYRULE HAVE YOU BEEN THE SWORD TOURNAMENT IS GOING TO BEGIN IN AN HOUR!" Link hangs his head down in shame as he answers his master.

"Sorry Master but I slept in again and I know there is no excuse to be late, but I promise I'll make it up to you after I deliver the sword to the castle." Smith's Wife who around in her thirties and wearing green cap like the rest of her family tells her husband.

"Honey you should take it easy on him today. Link stayed up all last night to finish the sword for today." Smith look's at look his wife and back at Link then says.

"Fine but lets first take a look his sword if it's any good to be the prize at the tournament then he'll be freed from my wraith. If not I'll have to give the castle one my swords. If that happens only the Goddesses themselves will be able to save him from I have planned!"

Link gulps, as he knows that Smith will make good of his threat if Link's blade doesn't meet with his master's strict standards

"Go on. Fetch me your blade. Lets see how you did." Smith instructs his student.

Link quickly runs to one of the selves which has the sword he forged. Link's sword is currently in it's sheath which is wrapped in a cloth to keep it clean for the tournament. Link grabs it off the shelf and hurries the sword to his master who quickly unwraps it and unsheathes it. The sword Link made is a one handed long sword which is made with Master Ore and further tempered with Golden Dust both were provided by Rosso who's a goron who owns the mines in Death Mountain and is the current Sage of Fire. The sword itself has a silver colored blade with a golden diamond pattern on it. The guard is a light blue color that has W like shape to it and has a golden diamond shaped gem in the center. Almost like the guard to a previous sword Link once owned:The Master Sword. The handle is wrapped with a fine light green cloth to make it easier to grip. Smith looks closely at the blade clearly he's impressed

"Where the hell did you get golden dust?" Smith questions.

"Rosso gave me some, said he got it from some of his family who lives in Termina." Link answers. Smith examines the sword further then hands the sword back to Link.

"Well just because it looks pretty doesn't mean it'll cut. Now it's time to truly test your blade." Link grabs the sword and looks at his Master wondering what he's going to put him through. Smith then takes one the finest swords he made. A two handed broad sword that is also made with Master Ore. He then presents his challenge to Link.

"If your sword can break mine then you pass and can present it at the tournament if not...Well I'll just leave that for your imagination." Link jumps back in shock and wonder if his master is serious.

"Honey is that asking a bit too much of the boy?" Smith's Wife asks.

"Betty it's not being to hard on him The Champion of the tournament is expecting a blade made by the greatest blacksmith and that is what he's going to get." Smith explains to his wife. Link nods understanding his master's reason.

"I understand Master just promise me you won't get mad for breaking your sword."

Smith looks down at Link and laughs.

"Ha ha ah that's the spirit but don't get cocky they don't call me The Greatest Blacksmith In Hyrule for nothing. Oh and don't use any of your Fancy Magic or Skills either."

Smith holds his sword up in a defensive stance and prepares himself for Link's attack. Link takes his stance as he stares at his master. Then with all of his strength swings his blade vertically at Smith's sword. As the two blades make contact the sound of metal clashing resonates through the area. After that the room remains silent for few seconds as the top half of Smith's blade breaks from the sword and falls to the ground. Link's Gilded Sword didn't even chip. Both Smith and Betty looked at the broken blade in shock even Link was shocked by the result.

"Damn while I'll be. It looks I taught you well. Get going and take the sword to the castle. Know that you've made me proud today. It's one thing to be called the best, but to train someone to be even better that is another thing. After all you can't be the best forever but you can pass on what you've learned."

With that Link dashes out of the Blacksmith, Gilded Sword in hand as he dashes to Hyrule Castle.

"Damn it I only got thirty minutes left hopefully Zelda won't be too mad when I get there." As Link's dashes through Hyrule he gets called by someone.

"Link where are you headed so quickly?" A young witch about the same age as Link flies down to the young hero. She has dark blue hair and eyes. She's wearing a typical witch outfit and she's even sitting on a broom which is floating a few feet off the ground following Link

"No time to talk Irene. I've got to get to Hyrule Castle quickly." Link says as he continues to make haste to the castle.

"Oh hot date with the princess huh?" Irene questions Link jokingly.

Irene is a young witch who claims to the best of her generation. She is Link's close friend. Five years ago The Fortune Teller told her to look out for green if she wanted to avoid disaster. She assumed the green thing was Link since he wears green. After all she wasn't going to mow all the lawns in Hyrule. Sure enough Link did save her from disaster. And because Link saved her she fell in love with him. She often flirts and teases him but Link's too oblivious to notice. She is the current Sage of Spirit.

After hearing Irene's joke Link trips over a rock and falls over.

"Ouch! What?! Where are you getting your ideas from? No I need to deliver this sword to castle." Link explains as he wipes the dirt off his clothes and face.

"I know just wanted to see how you would react." Link blushes slightly embarrassed of his fall in front of the cute witch.

"How about I give you a lift for old times sake to make sure you get there in time."Irene offers only feeling slightly guilty.

"Thanks that would be helpful." Link says as he grabs the back of her broom

"Oh come on don't be shy. You don't have to hold on like that. Just climb on the broom and sit next to me. We're friends after all." Irene tells Link slightly worried that the straw will fall out and Link will plummet to his death.

"Are you sure?" Link questions Irene a little embarrassed at the sudden invitation.

"Yes I'm sure besides I don't you want to look up my dress." Irene continues to joke with Link. Link's face turns red hearing her comment.

"What? Why would you even think that?" Link questions as he climbs on Irene's broom.

"Well Gulley told me that you've been dreaming of girls lately." Irene answers teasing him.

"What? No I haven't. Gulley's lying!" Link responds his face turning an even brighter red.

"That not what your face says." Irene says continuing to tease the poor Hero.

"My face doesn't say anything!" Link defends.

"Well anyway enough teasing you for now. Hold on tight!" Irene informs Link as she takes for the skies. She descends heading for the Castle. Hyrule Castle is the capital of Hyrule. It's a huge castle that towers several hundred feet above the ground and has multiple towers with blue roofs. The castle itself also is surrounded by a moat to help keep out invaders. The castle has been reconstructed multiple times throughout history. The original castle used to have a town around it but that was completely devastated when Ganon got the Triforce and tyrannically ruled over Hyrule before the Imprisoning War. Because of this the castle had to relocate. It is believed that it used to be where the Lost Woods is today. When they get to Hyrule Castle Irene drops him off in the Castle Courtyard in front the Castle Doors and then takes off in her usual quick way. Link is immediately greeted by the Castle Guards who stop him at the doors. These Guards are new to the post so they don't recognize Link.

"Halt what business to you have at the castle?" the Guard asks.

"I've come to deliver the sword for Annual Sword Tournament" Link replies quickly.

"Ha! A kid's gonna deliver a sword from Smith The World's Greatest Blacksmith? Yeah right!" The Guard mocks Link.

"But.." Link tries to say something but is cut off by The Guard.

"But noting kid! We've been ordered to keep an eye out. Strange things have been spotted lately. Weird black creatures and strange foreigners walking out portals of darkness. Nobody walks past us unless they have permission from the royal family. Now go home kid!" the guard rudely informs Link. Before Link can say another word a voice speaks over him again.

"Hey what do think you're doing?!" A knight walks over to them. He's wearing a red Hylurean solder's uniform but has much more medals than the Guard. He towers over them since he's about seven feet tall.

"General Russell this kid trying to get in the castle claims he's delivering the prize for the tournament." The Guard informs his superior.

General Russell is high ranking knight who's good friends with Link's master and also knows Link quite well. Five years ago he was the Captain of the Hyrulian Army. Since then he has been promoted to General. He often hits on Seres the Priest's Daughter even after his near death experience.

"You fool! This is Link! He's not only Smith's apprentice but he's also the one who brought on the Golden Era that we live in now. He has permission from not only Lady Impa but also Princess Zelda herself to enter the Castle whenever he wishes. As long as doesn't threaten the tranquility of Hyrule. So let him through!" Russell orders the guard.

"Yes Sir, Sorry I did not know you were Sir Link." The Guard apologizes letting Link through.

"Sorry Link. Recently we've had some guard rearrangements. It won't happen again." Russell informs Link.

Link walks into the castle's main room. Before the throne room there is an art gallery telling the legend of the Hero of Hyrule before Link which goes over the Imprisoning War and how Ganon gained the Triforce and tells how the Hero answering the call of Hyrule's Princess used the Blade of Evil's Bane to defeat the Demon King Of Evil and saved Hyrule. As Link is waiting meet to with Princess Zelda, Lady Impa walks in.

Impa is elderly woman who is Zelda's nursemaid and caretaker. She's part of the Shiekah Tribe. A tribe that protects the royal family from the shadows. Though she's elderly she has masted The Ninja Arts to the point that even General Russell fears her. She's the current Sage of Shadow.

"Oh Link it's about time you got here The Princess is waiting for you. Follow me." Impa says as she leads to him to The Throne Room.

"So what's this I hear about black creatures and foreigners walking out of dark portals?"Link questions as he follows Impa to the throne room. Impa then replies "We believe there some kind of invasion planed from a foreign world." Shocked in hearing this news Link then questions.

"Invasion from a foreign world what make you think that?"

"I happened to spot some of them on the outskirts of Hyrule their auras does not belong to this world." Replies Impa. Impa can see auras using the Sheikah technique The Eye of Truth which allows her to look in to people hearts and gives her the ability to see the truth.

"Do you think It's Lorule?" Link questions knowing that's probably highly unlikely.

"No their auras weren't Loruleain they're completely different beings made of complete darkness, and the most disturbing part is that they all lacked hearts." Impa solemnly informs.

Link does not know what to think now about these Unknown Creatures. Link has encountered beings of darkness before but they still had a Heart no matter how corrupt or evil they were. Link assumed that you need your heart just to live.

"How is such a thing possible?" Link questions.

"I'm not sure but I'll be sure to look into it. The important right thing now is that I think there after the Triforce." Impa answers worried.

The Triforce is the Heart of their world. When Lorule lost it's Triforce it started to fall apart at the seams. If Hyrule's Triforce were to be stolen it could mean the very same fate.

"WHAT?! The Triforce is in the Sacred Realm! The only ones that can get there is Zelda, the Sages, and Me." Link nearly yells at the elderly woman.

"Yes I know but I believe the invaders are searching for another way into the Sacred Realm." Impa replies calmly.

"But lets talk about that later. Lets first talk to Princess Zelda." Impa says as she orders two Golden Armored Knights to open the doors to The Throne Room.

As the doors open Link sees Princess Zelda. She is the same age Link and has blonde hair and blue eyes like him. She's about the same height though she looks taller because she wears high heels. As expected she wears royal clothing that bears the crest of Hyrule on the lower part of her dress and she wears a golden tiara. Though Link wouldn't think this out loud but he always thought she was super ultra cute. Link and Impa walk into The Throne Room and once there The Royal Guards close the door as Lady Impa says.

"Your Highness I present to you Link who has brought the sword for the Annual Sword Tournament and Hero of our World." Impa inform as Link walks up to the princess and bows respectively.

"Sorry I didn't arrive sooner Your Highness, but I was sidetracked along the way." Link says speaking with great respect for the future Queen of Hyrule.

Zelda giggles and then says.

"Oh slept in again eh Sleepy Head? You've no need for formalities. Please just call me Zelda you know I don't like you to call me 'Your Highness.'" Link hearing this blushes and then apologizes

"I'm sorry Your Hi..er I mean Zelda. I present to you the sword for to the tournament."

Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule. She often deals with the Domestic Businesses of Hyrule since her father the King is always busy with Foreign Affairs and Relations. Ever since five years ago when Link saved her from Yuga Zelda fell in love with Link. Though she has kept her feelings secret. She's worried what her Father will do if he finds out. Zelda is the chosen protector of the Triforce of Wisdom. One of the Fragments of the Triforce of their world.

"Oh thank you Link...it been awhile since we last met. You know if you have time we should spend some time together after the tournament." Zelda shyly asks as she receives the sword from Link, her face a little red .

"Oh sorry about that, Master Smith has had me working on forging techniques to complete my training so I haven't had much time to visit my other friends let alone you. But since I completed my training I should be have more free time to spend with you and my other friends. But before that I would like to talk about the possible invasion." Link tells Zelda wanting to spend as much time as possible with her even with the six other eyes in the room.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that. The Princess has to prepare for the tournament. It'll have to wait until after the award ceremony." Impa informs both of them shattering the mood.

With that Link walks out of the throne room and out of the castle into the courtyard where he sees the contestants have gathered. Most of the contestants are people Link doesn't know but there a few he recognizes. One of them is Russell. Probably to show off to Seres who's in the audience and another he spots is Osfala. "Osfala what is he doing here?" Link asks himself.

Osfala is a resident of Kakariko trained by his grandfather The Village Elder Sahasrahla. He's a womanizer who likes to show off. He's thinks he's "popular" with the women like Link. However Link's actually popular. He's in love with the Princess as well and will do anything to make her notice him. Despite all this he's the current Sage of Light and often times he lets the title go to his head.

Link walks over to Osfala and asks him.

"Osfala what are you doing here?" Osfala turns around to look at Link with fire in his eyes.

"Oh Link it's been awhile and why am I here you ask? Why I'm participating in the Annual Sword Tournament of course!" Osfala answers

Link stares blankly at him.

"I can see that! What I mean is why are your participating? I thought you're just a magic user." Link clarifies. Osfala laughs.

"Ha, I'm a Sage that means I can do more than just magic! For I am a master with all types of weaponry and magic! I'm here to show the Princess my talents and win her heart. You won't outshine me this time Link!"

Link stares at him blankly wondering why Osfala is even trying to win Zelda's heart when it _clearly_ belongs to him.

"Whatever. Suit yourself." With that Link head out into the audience where he finds a place near Seres and Irene. Link sits down next to them.

"So why're you two here?" Link asks curious of why a Priest's daughter would be interested in such a barbaric competition and why Irene would be next to her.  
"Weelll I'm here because I thought you also would be participating but apparently not. After all you are the World Greatest Sword-master and a hero. Well that's rupees wasted. Well guess I at least get to spend time with you and Seres here." Irene answers almost sounding like she has an ulterior motive.

"Russell invited me and provided me with the ticket." Seres replies oblivious to his impure motive.

Seres as said before is the Priest's daughter and another close friend of Link. She has light blue hair and eyes and she wears a light blue dress. She herself is a priestess in training and is a devout follower of the Golden Goddesses. She's very popular with both men and women but she's too innocent to realize their true motives. She just thinks they want to hear the word of the Goddesses. She actually has a crush on Link to but is too shy to say anything. She's is the current Sage of Time.

"Aahh your so lucky to be so cute you always have guys give you free gifts. I had to buy my ticket for 300 rupees." Irene says out loud embarrassing the shy priestess.

"I don't think that's why I get gifts. I think they're just being generous like Mother Farore instructed us to be." Seres replies shyly.

"Your lucky you're so cute. But you need to keep an eye out. Who knows what people will do you if you're by yourself." Irene warns after hearing about the recent rape that happened in the forest near her house.

"Wha-what? I don't believe anyone would dare try anything like THAT. Besides you're cute too. I'm pretty sure guys want to give you gifts too but they just don't know what to say." Seres says her face still red with embarrassment.

"That may be true but guys tend to be scared of me because I'm a witch. The only boy I know who's close to me is Link. But he's been such a busy guy that he doesn't have time to give me gifts."

Link feeling bad about this decides to say something.

"I'm sorry If it makes you feel better I can buy you something after the tournament." Link offers unknowing the hole he has just dug for himself. Irene seeing the opportunity decides to ask him for a date. "Well how about you buy me dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town?" Irene decides to lean closer to Link to tease him making him think she's going to kiss him.

"Um I guess I can do that" A flustered Link replies almost glowing with embarrassment. Seres seeing what Irene did and is doing gets jealous and decides to include herself in the madness.

"Hey what about me?!" Seres almost snaps at Link. Not realizing what kind of situation he got himself into he says

"You can join us to if you want, right Irene?."

"Yeah that's just great the _MORE THE MERRIER_." Irene says sarcastically though Link doesn't notice, she then stares daggers at Seres.

"Yay!" Seres says happily that she stopped Irene from getting a lone date with Link.

"Yay..." Irene says sarcastically ready to kill one or Both of them.

"You know maybe Zelda could join us as well." Link says now making the tombstone for his grave.

After hearing this both girls stare daggers at him. Link is suddenly paralyzed with an unknown fear. It's like he's being stared at by an army of Redeads. With that Zelda walks out from the balcony to begin the tournament

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Hyrule's Annual Sword Tournament!"

**To be Continued.**

**Author's Notes**

**I would like to thank my friend Anna Hollow who often helps with ideas and helps with the edits.**

**I had to make some names for some of the characters, after all Blacksmith couldn't possibly be his real name so I renamed him Smith after Link's grandfather from Minish Cap who was also a blacksmith. I renamed the Captain to Russell who was the captain from Spirit Tracks. I made up a King because it seems highly unlikely if not impossible for an adolescents girl to run a Kingdom all by herself. As for the Sages I kinda guessed there titles, found it odd that Zelda isn't one of them she's normally the Seventh Sage destined to lead the others. I find even more odd that despite being descendents of the Seven Sages from OOT one of them being Zelda she still isn't one of them (maybe the royal family had an affair somewhere and one of the Sages is of royal blood, like Zelda's secret half sibling that has been kept as a royal family secret or something). As for the Kingdom Hearts part that's coming up so you'll have to wait sorry.**


	2. The Heartless and The Demon Lord

**Kingdom Hearts: A Link Between Words, Prologue 2: The Heartless and The Demon Lord**

Lorule is a parallel world that mirrors Hyrule and even it's history mirrors Hyrule. Though Lorule has had many key differences. One of the most important differences is that they did not have an Imprisoning War instead the Royal Family's ancestors destroyed the Triforce to stop the war from continuing. It was done with good intentions but the Triforce is more then just a gift from the Goddesses, it is the heart of the world itself and by destroying it it caused Lorule to be put out of balance and almost destroyed the world. Because of this Lorule's Princess, Hilda was drove to such desperation she sought to steal the Triforce from Hyrule not caring if it puts the Hyruleians in the condition they were in. So she teamed up with Yuga Lorule's King of the Geurdo to try and steal Hyrule's Triforce. Ravio a childhood friend of Hilda who served under her didn't agree with her methods. He wanted to save Lorule but not with such malevolent ways, but being coward at heart he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them so he sought the help of his Hyruleian counterpart Link to stop them. In the end thanks to Link and Zelda Lorule got it's Triforce back. And because of Link Ravio manged to find courage within himself.

Thanks to the Triforce's restoration the chasms that separated the land have been restored unifying the kingdom once more. Because of the efforts of Hilda and Ravio the economy began it's road to recovery as well. While Ravio may seem greedy valuing rupees over his own life, in truth the first thing Ravio did was use the rupees he pawned from Link was to help with the restoration of the kingdom. One the things he did was restore Thieves Town and removed all of the thieves, afterward Hilda and Ravio decided to rename the town to it's Hyruleian counterpart Kakariko Village. Because the Triforce was absent for so long no Sages were awakened, so the protection of their Sacred Realm fell upon Ravio and Hilda. Ravio because of this started to train with the sword while Hilda continued her studies in magic. Recently however there have been strange creatures spotted in Lorule so Hilda has summoned Ravio to look in on the matter. Ravio may have found courage to fight but unlike his counterpart Link his best virtue is actually wisdom. Because of this Hilda often ask for his advice because her best virtue is power. This was the reason why Yuga obeyed her for so long because Hilda's magic was far superior to Yuga's magic, who had to rely solely on his staff until he acquired the Triforce of Power from Ganon.

Ravio walks into the throne room, instead of wearing the purple bunny outfit he wore five years ago, he's wearing a black tunic with a purple under shirt and red pants with brown boots and a black cap. He himself look just like Link but his hair is black and his eyes are green and his skin is paler, on his back he wears a sword made by Lorule's Smith and also has the Lolain shield which is the Lorulain counterpart of the Hylain Shield it has Lorule's crest instead of Hyrule's. When he enters the throne room he sees Hilda, who also looks like her counterpart, her hair is also black like Ravio's but her hair is longer then Zelda's, her eye's are a crimson red and she has blue lipstick put on. She wears royal clothing that bare the crest of Lorule on the lower part of her dress and wears a golden tiara on her head.

Hilda is the Princess of Lorule and Zelda's counterpart. She has to rule the kingdom by herself because The King was killed in a failed coup de etat leaving her to be sole ruler, which has been very stressful to her sometimes. Despite everything she cares deeply for her people and would do anything to keep them safe. Because of this when her kingdom is threatened she tends to act irrationally. Even if her people wouldn't do the same. Luckily Ravio does the rational thinking for her. She has loved Ravio for a long time, but is waiting to see if he feels the same.

"Your Highness I have returned with news about the creatures." Ravio informs his Princess.

Ravio is Hilda's most trusted knight and childhood friend he is Link's counterpart. Ravio was orphaned at a young age because his parents went missing. Because of this Ravio was always a scared child, until he saw Link's courage. He became friends with Hilda shortly after the failed coup and since then he became Hilda's Personal Knight and General of Lorule's Army. He tends to use formalities with Hilda despite how close they are, even though it irritates her. He as pet bird named Sheerow who often helps him keep track of his stuff but Ravio left him home this time. Ravio is in love with Hilda and will do anything to see her happy, but he still doesn't have the courage to tell her.

"You don't have to call me Your Highness you know that Ravio, what have you found out?" Hilda replies.

"Well it seems that these creatures are called heartless, beings created when someone losses their hearts to darkness, Your Grace." Ravio tells her.

"Don't call me that either! So what do these heartless want? Why are they in MY kingdom?" questions Hilda.

"There after hearts, Milady and more specificity the Heart of The World." Ravio answers .

"Stop with all the formalities...Wait when you say the heart of the world do you mean? Before she can finish.

"Yes the Triforce, we need to prepare for the worst and make sure they don't get to the Sacred Realm" Ravio replies.

"How are we do that? The only ones that know of the Sacred Realm are You and Me. We can't let anyone else know of it's existence not even my other knights. Otherwise we might have another war for the Triforce" Hilda says.

"They don't need to know, just have all your knights at the castle tell them to prepare for an invasion. It is the best we can do until new Sages awaken." Ravio answers,

"When will new Sages awaken?" questions Hilda,

"I don't know it could be happening now or in the next century. I can't say because the Triforce as been gone for so long." Ravio answers .

"Do you think these monsters can organize a large scale invasion?" Hilda asks full of worry .

"Normally no they couldn't. They're mindless beasts seeking hearts wherever they can find them, but they are organized. Meaning there is someone controlling them." Ravio responds.

"My army is not prepared for a large scale invasion and getting new troops isn't easy since people still don't trust the royal family that much. Even the solders I do have don't have complete loyalty and would sooner flee than fight off an invasion." Hilda says getting even more upset.

"Don't worry Hilda though some aren't loyal I am and won't ever leave your side again!"

Ravio promises sounding much braver than he was five years ago.

"And besides if we take out the leader the heartless will retreat" Ravio continues.

"But if they manage to get to the Sacred Realm what are we to do then? I don't want my people to go through so much suffering again!" Hilda says on the verge of tears.

Ravio walks up to Hilda and embraces her.

"Don't worry Hilda I won't let that happen I promise that I will keep both you and Lorule safe." Ravio says trying to comfort Hilda.

Hilda surprised by what's happening is almost at a loss for words but then it hits her. The Triforce is also a gift from the Goddesses and can grant any wish.

"Wait why don't we just wish the heartless away with the Triforce?" Hilda asks now holding on to Ravio herself.

Ravio then responds. "Hilda we can't misuse the Triforce's power if we were to go up to the Triforce with our hearts unbalanced with strong emotions of hate then we risk corrupting not only the Sacred Realm but ourselves as well."

The Sacred Realm reflects the condition a person's heart when they touch the Triforce. If they're heart is balanced with the three virtues at the time they touch the Triforce then the Sacred Realm will stay as a Golden Land with untold beauties within and they get all three pieces of the Triforce. If a person's heart is unbalanced at the time they touch the Triforce then the Sacred Realm becomes corrupted a shell of it's former beauty, and the person only keeps the part of the the Triforce they believed in most at the time while the other two pieces go to those chosen by destiny.

"Do we at least have a back up plan to ensure we don't lose the Triforce again?" Hilda asks clinging on even tighter to her knight.

"If worse comes to worse I do have a back up plan." Ravio responds

Hilda's eyes widen upon hear this .

"Really?" Hilda ask sounding more hopeful.

"Yes If worse come to worse I'll have to separate the Triforce and give the pieces to trust worthy individuals who can protect the Triforces until we can cleanse the land of heartless." Ravio answers

"Who will the pieces go to?" questions Hilda .

"If all goes according to plan I will have wisdom, you will have power and I wil give courage to Link."

Ravio responds.

"Courage will go to Link? But won't that mean it will leave our world?" Hilda asks.

"No need to worry as long as the Triforce exists our world will remand in balance. Link is the only one I would trust with it, he was the chosen for the Triforce of Courage of his world after all, and he would happily give it back when we need it." Ravio replies confidant in his plan.

"So it'll be safe?"Hilda questions.

"Yes." Ravio answers.

"Lorule will be safe?" Hilda asks.

"Yes" Ravio responds.

"Will I be safe?" Hilda asks again holding on tighter to Ravio.

"I promise that I will keep You safe at all cost My Princess." Ravio answers.

As he says this Hilda does something unexpected and kisses Ravio. Ravio completely got off guard doesn't know what to do so he decides to let her continue as he begins to kiss her as well.

The entrance to Lorule's Sacred Realm is deep within Lorule Castle it's location only known to Hilda and Ravio so in order to protect it Hilda ordered all Loruleian Knights back and told them to prepare for an upcoming invasion. All of the Knights who came immediately were assigned positions which were strategically placed by Ravio. Sadly some knights didn't show up because they didn't want to fight an invasion. However a least all of the higher ranking knights and commanders showed including Captain Lessur who's the Loruleian counterpart of Russel.

"Are you sure there's gonna be an invasion General Ravio?" Asks Captain Lessur.

"Don't question the Princess Captain we have reasons to believe that the strange sighting are invaders. Now wait at your post as your were told." Ravio commands sternly.

"Yes Sir!" Lessur responds

Suddenly outside the castle a massive army of Heartless appear. The army's so massive it looks like a large black cloud has covered the fields. Commanding the Heartless is a person wearing a brown cloak

"So they think they can stop us?" The Man says to himself.

"Well they can try but in the end they will all fall to darkness." He continues.

On the roof of the castle Hilda watches in horror as she sees the invaders approach the castle.

"Oh Goddesses please watch over my people as we fight off our enemy." Hilda prays hoping that her army will be able to overcome the invaders. Ravio who's on the front lines unsheathes his sword .

"We will not let the enemy into the castle at all cost am I understood men!" Ravio commands.

"Yes Sir!" the knights responds though most of them aren't very confident they can protect the castle for very long against the massive army. The man in the brown cloak then signals the Heartless to attack. The heartless quickly head toward the castle as the Loruleian knights prepare themselves for the worst. As fighting begins to break out the Loruleian knights are quickly overpowered as their weapons have little effect against the enemy. Ravio who is also fighting notices that the heartless are beginning break through to the castle.

"Dammit, fall back we can't let them get to the Castle!" Ravio says as he uses a Spin Attack to get rid of a group of a Heartless that were surrounding him. As the knights begin to fall back more of them are defeated as they get their hearts stolen and become more Heartless. After seeing this some knights begin to flee fearing for their own safety. While other knights who're still followers of the Masked Cult are willingly giving their hearts to the Heartless

"We can only be saved by becoming a monster! Our hearts are corrupt! Join me and be saved! Mumbo Jumbo, MUMBO JUMBO!." The Mislead Knights say as they become Heartless.

"Dammit men stop running and giving like cowards and fight! We're knights for Din's sake!" Lessur tries to command while struggling with the Heartless. Ravio slashes horizontally at a Shadow and then Shield Bashes a Neo Shadow and finishes it off by stabbing it and doing a Spin Attack. Despite Ravio's intense training over the years he's finding out that his attacks aren't doing to much to the heartless. Ravio realizes quickly that the knights are losing and that the Heartless are starting to get to the castle.

"Fall back to the throne room we have to protect the Princess!" Ravio commands as he rushes to the castle fighting off any Heartless that get in his way. When Ravio gets back to the castle he sees that the Heartless have already broke through.

"Dammit, Hilda please be safe!" Ravio whispers to himself as he makes haste to the throne room.

When Ravio reaches the throne room to his relief the heartless haven't broke in yet. Thanks to Hilda's Royal Guards and Captain Lessur, who are somehow keeping the heartless at bay. Ravio quickly gets to the others to provide support.

"Lessur are there anymore knights to help back us up?" Ravio asks as he uses a Jump Strike to take down a Neo Shadow.

"No they all either ran away like cowards or became more of those monsters. I know that a lot of us hate the royal family. But we still made a oath to protect this kingdom, and I am not going to see it fall again!" Lessur yells as slices a shadow in two.

"Well said Captain."

to everyone's surprise Hilda walks out holding her staff.

"Hilda what are you doing get back to the throne room!" Ravio commands the Princess as he blocks an incoming attack with his shield.

"No I will fight with my people!" As she says this her staff glows blue with a soft gentle light as she casts Nayru's Love on Ravio, Lessur and her royal guards, which puts blue diamond shape protective barriers around them.

"You will not defile my kingdom any longer, so says I...HILDA OF LORULE! DIN'S FIRE!" Hilda yells as her staff glows red with fiery energy. She then brings her staff up and slams it into the ground creating an explosive dome of fire that surrounds her and quickly expands throughout the entire room incinerating everything that isn't protected by Nayru's Love.

"Holy shit! And people say that the Royal Family never does anything!" Lessur says awed by Hilda's display of raw magical power. But before they can celebrate more Heartless quickly fill the room.

"Oh no you don't! DIN'S FIRE!" Hilda yells again as she incinerates another wave of Heartless.

"Hilda stop if you keep use your magic like that you're going to run out of magic energy!" Ravio tells Hilda as another wave of heartless come in.

"I DON'T CARE! DIN'S FIRE!" The enraged princess screams as she keeps using her magic carelessly to destroy wave after wave of Heartless. Yet more waves of Heartless appear. Before Hilda can use her magic again Nayru's love fades from Hilda's knights.

"Dammit I don't have enough magic to cast both Nayru's Love and Din's Fire!" Hilda says exhausted.

Lessur then pushes both Ravio and Hilda into the throne room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hilda demands.

Lessur ignores Hilda and then tells Ravio.

"General you keep the Princess safe, we'll hold them as long as we can.".

"No don't! You'll die!" Hilda screams.

"I understand, may the Goddesses keep you safe." Ravio says as he and Lessur close the doors.

Once the doors are closed Lessur barricades the doors to prevent them from opening.

"If you Bastards want through you'll have to get through to us first!" Lessur yells challenging the black creatures.

"We have to go back and help them!" Hilda screams as she tries to open the doors.

"Dammit the doors won't open!" Hilda continues.

"Hilda their doing what they've sworn to do. We have to make sure the Triforce stays safe or their sacrifice will have been in vain!" Ravio tells his princess.

"I know but why does there have to be sacrifices?" Hilda says starting to tear up.

"I know it's hard but we must be strong." Ravio says trying to comfort Hilda.

Ravio then uses his magic to place a barrier on the doors.

"That should hold them off for awhile." Ravio says.

"What do we do now?" Hilda ask trying to recover her energy.

"Heartless fear light if we fill the castle with light the heartless will flee. Hilda do you know any light magic?" Ravio responds

"Yeah but I need intense concentration and all my magic energy to fill the castle." Hilda answers

Ravio hands Hilda a green potion

"Here take this I'll do my best to keep the barrier up, you concentrate on your spell."

Outside of the throne room Lessur and the royal guards are somehow keeping the heartless at bay but they're getting exhausted.

"Man they just keep on coming!" Lessur says having trouble keeping his breath. Suddenly the Heartless stop moving which surprises the knights.

"Uh? Are they giving up? Oh please Goddesses let that be the case." Lessur says out loud not really talking to anyone in particular. He also takes advantage of the situation to catch his breath.

"Hmm surprising that such weaklings could hold their own against the heartless for so long." A Mysterious Man wearing brown robes appear from darkness.

"So your the bastard who's leading these monsters eh?" Lessur asks.

The Man doesn't respond, like he thinks Lessur is not even worth the effort to acknowledge his existence.

"So you don't feeling like talking uh? Fine I'll let my blade do the talking then!".

Lessur then dashes up to the man and tries to slice him in two with a Jump Attack. However right before his blade makes contact a Heartless appears from behind the Man and suddenly grabs Lessur and starts to strangle him. After seeing this the royal guards then rush in to attack the Man. The Man's heartless then throws the now unconscious captain at the royal guards knocking some of them over. The Man then uses his Heartless to effortlessly take out the rest of the royal guards. The Man walks over to the throne room doors and his Heartless easily throws the barricade to the side.

"Hmm they think they can keep me out with this weak barrier?" The Man says examining the door

"Pathetic.".

On the other side of the doors Ravio is using all of the magic power he has to try and keep the door closed, praying that the knights on the other side can keep their own for a little bit longer.

But...

"Hilda how much more time do you need?" Ravio asks.

"Just a...little bit...longer." Hilda says trying not too break her concentration.

But before Hilda can cast her spell Ravio's barrier starts to break.

"Dammit the barrier's not gonna hold much longer!" Ravio says trying his best to keep the barrier up.

Suddenly the barrier shatters and the doors burst open as the Man Wearing Brown Robes dashes in.

Ravio quickly unsheathes his sword and tries to use a Magic Spin Attack on the Man who simply uses his Heartless to block the attack. Right when Ravio's sword makes contact with the Heartless his sword breaks in two leaving Ravio without a weapon. The Man then uses his Heartless to grab Ravio and starts to crush him.

"You may have courage but you're still weak." The Man insults.

"RAVIO!" Hilda screams her concentration now lost.

"YOU BASTARD LET HIM GO!" Hilda yells at The Man her staff glowing with The Fires of Din ready to incinerate him.

"You would kill your knight to stop me?" The Man mocks.

"Please let him go I'll do anything." Hilda says trying not to cry.

"Take me to the Triforce and he'll live." The Man demands.

"Don't listen to him Hilda!Kill him now! He can't have the Triforce!" Ravio pleads.

The Man's Heartless continues to crush Ravio.

"Ugh!"

"Quiet you!" The Man commands.

"Stop please! I'll... Take you to the Sacred Realm!" Hilda says now crying.

"Hilda don't! Quickly! Burn us to the ground! Don't let him win!" Ravio yells through his pain.

"Ravio... I can't lose you not again." Hilda replies.

Hilda then uses her magic to remove the seal to the Sacred Realm creating a portal in the center of the throne room were the symbol of Lorule once was. After this they both walk in the portal and enter the the Sacred Realm. Upon entering they come upon the center of the Sacred Realm where the temple that stores the Triforce is. They are immediately greeted by the Triforce's radiance. The area they're in is a stone walkway that has stone columns on the side that leads to a pedestal that holds the Triforce. The walkway is outside where you can see the beauty of the Sacred Realm and is placed upon a cliff making the entrance the only way to enter the area.

"At last It's mine! Now to make my wish and acquire what I seek." The Man says out loud.

"The Triforce is yours now let him go!" Hilda yells at the man.

"Ah yes, I have no need for him anymore." The Man's Heartless then throws Ravio over the cliff to let him fall to his death.

"RAVIO!" Hilda yells out as she tries to catch him but fails.

Hilda turns to him with fire and tears in her eyes and her face filled with rage and sorrow. She points her staff at the Man and concentrates all of her magic power making her staff glow brightly with Din's Fire.

"YOU BASTARD YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! DIN'S FIRAGA!".

After saying this her staff releases a powerful wave of destructive fire upon the Man, the flames are so hot that it melts the stone around him. After the flames clear Hilda sees that the Man somehow survived his Heartless was somehow was able to deflect the flames to protect his master.

"Damn...it...I will make sure...you burn...IN HELL!" Hilda gasps.

Hilda since she used everything she had in that one attack she passes out from exhaustion.

"How pointless you'll be more useful as a Heartless." The Man says aloud.

As Ravio is falling he loses consciousness and fall into a strange dream.

"Dammit I couldn't stop him I couldn't save Lorule and I couldn't save..._Her_." Ravio thinks to himself as he floats through the void that is his dream.

"Well what do we have here huh?" a mysterious voice says

Ravio surprised by this calls out to the void

"What? Who's out there?"

"Me? Why I'm Girahnim but I prefer to be indulged with my full title, _**Demon Lord Girahim**_." the mysterious voice named Girahnim answers.

"What? What is a demon lord doing here?" Ravio asks now terrified that a Demon Lord is haunting his dreams.

"My Master was killed by a dog of that Bitch The Goddess so I came back to my home world to find a new master." Girahnim responds.

"Why would a Demon Lord need a master?" Ravio asks.

"You see I'm more then a Demon Lord I'm also a Demon Weapon, the strongest weapon ever forged." Girahnim responds with pride.

"A Demon Weapon?" Ravio asks confused on how someone can be a lord and a weapon.

"Yes you see I am the _**Master Sword **_of this world." The Demon Weapon responds.

"You're the Master Sword of Lorule?!" Ravio yells out to the void.

"Lorule? Is that what they call this place now? I see they must of named it after my creator _Lola._ Never did like that bitch, too much like the other bitch _Hylia_ that's why I left this world to begin with." Girahnim says blasphemously not caring that Lola is technically his mother.

"Why are you here?" Ravio asks again feeling offended that he called the Goddess who founded the Kingdom of Lorule a bitch.

"I sense potential in you, potential to be my new master. But all I see now is a weak foolish child who's about to die from pretending to be a Knight." Girahnim replies

"But I will give you a chance I will give you a fraction of my power. If you prove to be strong enough I will give you all my power and see you as my _New_ _Master, _but if you don't...You die." the Demon Sword continues.

"I don't make deals with demons!" Ravio replies.

"Oh? Not even to save your life?" Girahnim asks

"No." Ravio answers.

"Not even to save the girl who's about to lose her heart to the darkness?" Girahnim asks again.

"Hilda!" Ravio replies

"Fine you better be as powerful as you say you are." Ravio continues.

"Oh wonderful I feel like sunshine and rainbows, now we get to make our enemies ears bleed at the sounds of their own screams! Ha Ha HA!" the Demented Demon laughs.

After this Ravio wakes from the void and feels a new power within him. With this new power he suddenly disappears and reappears at the warped stone walkway with red diamond magic. At the stone walkway the Man in the brown robes approaches the Triforce.

"Now time to get what I desire." he says reaching out for the Triforce.

But before he touches it suddenly a magic barrier made of red diamonds appears in front of the Triforce.

"What?" The Man questions.

Ravio then appears with a flash of red diamonds.

"How are you alive?" The Man asks surprised.

Ravio says nothing he instead walks over to Hilda and picks her up. Upon picking her up Hilda awakens.

"Ravio?" Hilda says weakly

"Shh. Don't worry your safe and so will the Triforce." Ravio says.

Before she can say anything she's teleported to safety thanks to Ravio's new powers. Ravio then snaps his fingers which calls four black kunai knives which float in front of him.

"I see you made a deal with demon to save yourself and the girl. How interesting." The Man says.

The Man then dashes at Ravio but Ravio fires the kunai forcing the Man to stop and defend with his Heartless. Ravio then disappears and reappears behind the Man with a black saber in his hands and swing his sword horizontally at him forcing The Man further away from the Triforce. Before the Man's Heartless can attack. Ravio disappears into red diamond magic again reappears next to the Triforce behind the barrier.

"No the Triforce is mine!" the Man says enraged.

Ravio quickly balances his emotions and heart and touches out to the Triforce allowing the Triforce to enter his body. He sends Power to Hilda and keeps Courage and Wisdom. He then teleports to find Courage's new protector.

"Hmm I thought this Triforce would be easier to acquire since there are no Sages in this world. I got careless and let it be taken away from me. Oh well if can't get this one then I'll get Hyrule's Triforce instead."

**To be continued **

**AN**

** Just one more Prologue to go and we'll be onto the main sorry.**


End file.
